


Conscience can be a dangerous thing too

by lynol



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: Creighton is tired of taking people’s lives in sneaky ways and he decides to leave Pate until Pate washes his hands of it, but Pate gets mad about his leaving and commits even more murder; Creighton tries to put an end to his former partner’s crime so he sets up a trap at Huntsman’s Copse and invites Pate there.





	Conscience can be a dangerous thing too

Something in Creighton makes him fit with Pate perfectly. He’s quite dim at some points to make him easily manipulated, but smart enough to be trained and follow orders correctly. He has virtues and loyalty which keeps him from betraying his partner, yet not so much to make him bothered by the crimes they’ve made together.

Creighton always has a dream of becoming a knight of Mirrah. It’s quite common among the kids who grow up in the land, but Pate would say it is only common among stupid kids. They met each other in teenage at a filthy corner of the city, with Creighton having issues with Pate at first glance, but soon Pate had talked Creighton into cooperating with him. They killed and loot from some knights and tried to collect the full knight set but failed because Creighton always ruined the clothes with his brutal attacks. So Pate decided to make him an unique one as a gift on their anniversary—an anniversary of their cooperation; neither of them were aware that they were actually in a romantic relationship, since none of their interaction would be considered romantic; it’s more about dominant and submissive than anything else.

Creighton was caught by the guards before the anniversary, and was accused of killing more victims than he actually did. Pate went on rescuing him from the awful prison, and they had become traveling bandits since then. Creighton wears the dress Pate made for him all the time; at first Pate thought it was just out of the stupid dream, but one day he happens to ask Creighton, and Creighton said it is because the clothes were the only stupid favor Pate has ever done.

Good things never last for long to a thief. 

“Have you ever felt guilty after tricking people to their own death?” One day Creighton asks.

“Conscience can be a dangerous thing too, my dear friend.” Pate replies, and hopes that Creighton can ignore the gnawing of guilt and listen to whatever Pate says like he always do.

However, Creighton doesn’t want to let things go so easily this time. “... I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Oh, Creighton, Creighton, Creighton. My dearest bravest knight, you are not fooling yourself that you’re a true Mirrah knight with that imitation, are you?” Pate says in a tone as if Creighton is some ignorant child offering a silly naive idea.

Unfortunately it does nothing but triggers Creighton. He stands up and sees Pate into the eyes, claiming seriously. “My identity might be fake, but at least I have the true spirit of a knight.”

Pate is shocked by his abnormal behavior and remains silent while watching Creighton take off the ring. The ring is something they loot from a merchant; Pate handed it to Creighton and asked Creighton to marry him only to gain a “Fook off, mate.” answer in return. Although Creighton still put it on, it’s more like a joke than anything serious.

Now Creighton is leaving the ring on a table. “Keep this. I hope you can think about my words while seeing it.” Then he leaves.

At the first few days Pate thought he would come back. Creighton is tough but stupid; he will eventually get worn out by the cruel world, crawl into their homey cave and beg for Pate to take him back. Pate would surely welcome his poor lost puppy to come home but not without proper punishment of course.

To his disappointment, Creighton never comes back.

For the first time after so many years, Creighton is free from orders, and suddenly doesn’t know where to go. He simply wanders through woods, killing little creatures for living. Sometimes he still misses the old days with Pate. Well, alright, maybe a bit more frequently than just sometimes. He has dreams about them being ordinary men and live a happy life in some too-peaceful-it’s-boring valleys.

Unlike Creighton, Pate is having awful times after they separated.

Feeling humiliated and abandoned, Pate is consumed by rage and he decides to murder some unlucky folks to ease the pain.

“How dare he say something like that to me? Who did he think he is?" Pate mumbles to himself while destroying a corpse with his spear out of rage. Normally he doesn’t like to do dirty works himself, but he really needs to let off steam.

Dim, dumb Creighton, how can he look down on Pate like that? How can he deny everything after all these crimes they had made together?

They had such a great time! He cannot deny that!

“Pate.”

Suddenly he heard the familiar voice calls him from behind, so he stops the motion.

Creighton must have heard about the serial killing and decided to check upon the area. A former bandit with justice deep inside his heart, isn’t he?

“Oh, hello. What a surprise to see you here.” Pate instantly puts on a friendly smile and turns to Creighton. It’s like nothing negative has come across his mind earlier.

“How’re you doing, mate?” Creighton asks him.

“I’m doing just fine, my gentleman. I do thought about those words you have offered me, and I realize you’re right after so many struggles with myself.” He even sighs, to make it sounds more real.

But it won’t foolish Creighton this time, never again. 

“What is this all about?” Creighton points at the corpse.

“Oh well, just helping the locals.” Pate kicks the body to flip it and hide the identity of his innocent victim. “Killing some bandits. Heh...If I find anything ironic here.” 

Creighton decides to pretend that he is buying Pate’s lies. “It’s good to see you doing well. You’ve got any interest in visiting my new place? I found some really nice brew.”

Pate knows there must be something off here. After all, he is the master of tricks. He gladly accept the invitation to see what Creighton is planning in his clumsy little brain. “Oh, it would be such a pleasure to have drinks with an old friend again. Surely I would accept this invitation.”

Creighton leads him to the Huntsman's Copse. He has prepared two brews for them, one drugged.

Oh yes, Creighton might be dim but he knows at least some little tricks. He learned most of them from Pate, and now Pate is going to reap what he sowed.

They sit down by the cozy bonfire, chatting things. Creighton takes his mask off and fetches the brews. It would be so nice if there wasn’t something about to happen.

Creighton hands him the drink, but Pate tosses it away, and brings himself closer to Creighton. Maybe a little bit too close.

“I never told you before, but I actually have feelings for you.” He looks into Creighton’s eyes, and says in an affectionate tone.

Creighton is suddenly confused. “What?” And nervous.

“Come on, Creighton, I know you have the same feeling.” Pate gently puts one hand on his cheek. “You must have been missing me so badly that you come back to me at last.”

Creighton knows deep inside that he’s telling the truth, but this isn’t what they’re here for… he feels so uneasy that he puts his eyes away from Pate, and that is what leading up to his failure.

Pate instantly grabs his own drink, has a mouth full and then he parts Creighton’s lips, presses his own on them and spits all the liquid into Creighton’s throat. He makes sure that Creighton has swallowed it before he let go of those lips. Creighton coughs a lot after he finally breaks free from Pate.

“You think I don’t know what you put in my drink?” Pate smiles in victory. “Now I only need to wait for it to work.”

“Fight me!” Creighton snarls and tries to reach him with bare fists.

“I’m not silly.” Pate dodges the attack, teasing Creighton all around the small room. He knows clearly he has no chance to win a fight with Creighton physically.

The drug works pretty fast, Creighton collapses on the ground by knees, and soon after that his whole body lays down on the floor. He’s wide awake, fully conscious, but he can hardly move a single muscle.

Pate bends down to examine him. “What do you want, Creighton? To kill me? Or perhaps…” He pinches Creighton at his bottom. “You want this?”

Creighton cannot function any words; instead he let out a few mumbling.

Surely Pate would have some more fun with Creighton if the time allows, but he isn’t sure how long does he have before the drug effect wears off. He searches Creighton’s body to see what he has to hide.

He finds something after a thorough search. (He couldn’t help but touch some unnecessary parts for sensual reasons only.)

“A key? I wonder which lock does it fit.” Pate tries it on the door behind, and it fits perfectly. “So this is what you planned. To lock me in?” He chuckles, “You’ve messed with the wrong person, Creighton.”

“...you...sli...slimy...toad…” Creighton has a hard time pronouncing but he still manages to make himself clear.

Sounds like Creighton is about to be able to move in minutes. He didn’t put too many dose in the drink— how sweet and considerable, and very fool as well. What a shame; if there were ropes or anything to tie him up, Pate is certainly going to have a lot of fun with him before leaving.

“I’ve told you but I’m going to tell you again—I’m being very patient with you here—conscience can also be a dangerous thing in this world. If you would just listen to your partner, maybe there wouldn’t be so many awful things happen to you. Well, I hope you will rethink about my words.”

Seeing Pate closing the door, Creighton struggles to stands up. It’s really amazing that even though there’s very light dose he has taken, he still manages to move in a very short time.

Pate decides to lock the door immediately. “Don’t worry, my dearest friend, I will check on you later.” He takes off the ring and shows it to Creighton, who has already flushed to the door and roared at him. “And I will keep this until you’ve learned your lesson.

He puts the ring back on and heads to the Forest of the Fallen Giants to add more names on his victim lists, while Creighton is shouting and cursing behind. He isn’t sure if Creighton is going to change his mind.

He hopes he will.


End file.
